Travesuras nocturnas
by ConnorKurasay
Summary: -Somos adultos. Es hora de madurar para ambos y enfrentar esta situación, de lo contrario esta ansiedad, este deseo… nos volverá locos- (BBRae)
1. Medianoche

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 _Rated: M._

" **Travesuras nocturnas"**

T _ienes que ducharte Chico Bestia, apestas_.

 _Amigo ya no sé, si el verde es tu color natural o bien te estas pudriendo en vida_

 _Deberías dedicar más tiempo entrenando en lugar de ver tanta televisión_

 _Esto es tú culpa_

 _Deja de molestar_

 _Amigo por favor guarda silencio._

 _Ya tienes veinte años bestita déjate de bromas sin sentidos._

 _Fuiste tú de nuevo ¡maldición! ¡Madura de una vez!_

Las palabras de sus amigos retumbaban molestas en su cabeza y aunque tapara sus oídos con la almohada seguían allí haciendo eco en su subconsciente.

Últimamente las misiones eran cada vez más peligrosas, largas y violentas. Cada día que pasaba se ponía más inquieto, sintiéndose angustiado sin razón aparente. Todo le resultaba tedioso, aburrido. Se sentía enjaulado.

O se tomaban unas vacaciones urgentes o esperaban a que el stress acabara con ellos. Con Robin como líder la segunda opción era más factible.

Sonrió en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Todos estaban muy sensibles últimamente y su actitud bromista no mejoraría las cosas. Pero de todas maneras no era culpable de que aún no pudieran atrapar a Slade, que la inseguridad haya aumentado en Jump City o que lloviera… o cosas por el estilo por las que se enfadaban sus compañeros. No tenían derecho de desahogar su ira con él.

De una patada se liberó de las sabanas que lo cubrían, hacía calor y el sueño no llegaba, así que Chico Bestia se levantó de su litera y salió a refrescar su mente un poco.

Apenas dio unos pasos afuera y la puerta que tenía grabado el nombre "Raven" le sonó tentador. Observarla dormir en las noches de verano, cuando su compañera vestía un trasparente pijama, era su pasatiempo favorito. Al principio fue una travesura: ingresar al cuarto de la muchacha a medianoche para poder revisar sus cosas o darle un buen susto, pero de a poco las cosas cambiaron y en lugar de jugar se dedicaba únicamente a observarla dormir. Rachel era endemoniadamente sexi, un manjar para sus ojos. En algunas oportunidades casi fue descubierto pero la suerte y su picardía siempre estuvieron de su lado.

Posó su mano en la puerta dispuesto a transformarse en algún animal y pasar por debajo, con una sonrisa lujuriosa ya plasmada en su rostro. Si tan solo la empática supiera de su travesura nocturna…

Para su sorpresa la puerta frente de si se abrió y la chica mitad demonio apareció frente de suyo de brazos cruzados.

-Te atrape -dijo Raven observándolo a los ojos.

-¿Ra-Raven? -tartamudeó retrocediendo un par de pasos hasta caer sentado al suelo- ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-No puedo dormir, alguien y sus preocupaciones me dan dolor de cabeza. Casualmente ese alguien está frente a mi puerta sin camisa, sin pantalones en este preciso momento y yo me pregunto ¿porque?

-E-esa es una buena pregunta-

"Una excusa, invéntate una excusa cerebro" pedía mentalmente el joven aun con su trasero en el piso frio. Al parecer su astucia y picardía, y ni siquiera la suerte estaban de su lado esa noche. "Joder, no puedo pensar si trae puesto ese camisón"

-¿Y bien? -insistió ella mirándolo desde arriba.

-Estoy aquí, créeme por una buena razón –afirmó mirando hacia algún lugar perdido. Ya no había esperanza alguna, aunque tuviera una buena excusa su compañera era tan inteligente que antes de que pudiera decirla ella ya sabría que era mentira. Un momento. ¡Eso es!- Estoy aquí porque eres la chica más lista que conozco y necesito un consejo.

Eso era verdadero en todos los sentidos. Y si a esas palabras le agregaba una sonrisa encantadora…

Sorprendida ante tal declaración Raven dejó de fruncir el ceño. Titubeante tapó su rostro con las manos, disimulando su sonrojo. Como odiaba amar los gestos de galán empedernido del chico verde.

-Está bien. Puedes pasar Chico Bestia-

De un brinco el mutante se puso de pie y corrió al interior del cuarto. La puerta se cerró detrás de sí.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -pregunto la joven sentándose en la cama. Se sorprendió al ver como su compañero saltaba sobre su colchón, olisqueando sus sabanas sin pena. Parecía muy feliz- ejem.. ¿podrías dejar de atentar contra mis sabanas y decirme cuál es tu problema de una vez?

-Ho claro -se disculpó sentándose a su lado- tienes prometer que escucharas sin interrumpirme o juzgarme. Luego podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco. Ellos compartían miles de secretos ¿porque tanto alboroto? Pero asintió lentamente.

-Mi problema es que Robin, Star y Cy siempre están molestándome y jamás me toman en serio. Siempre están gritándome, atosigándome. No soy perfecto, pero tampoco es mi culpa que las cosas no estén yendo bien últimamente. Ya está, lo dije.

Rachel giró hacia él extrañada.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿A qué te refieres? estoy siendo sincero-

-Un consejo para eso. Es simple. Deja de comportarte como un niño y enfrenta las cosas de una vez-

-¿Qué? -por alguna razón las palabras de la joven fueron como un puñal hiriendo su interior.

-Chico Bestia, esto es una rabieta de niño pequeño. No puedes cambiar la azúcar por la sal, teñir el traje de Robin, molestar constantemente, faltar a los entrenamientos y luego esperar que los demás no se enfaden contigo. Ya tienes veinte años-

Un silencio se hizo lugar, extendiéndose por toda la habitación. El mutante estaba cabizbajo, pensativo. Digiriendo las palabras de la joven. Nunca pensó que fuera esa su respuesta, esperaba talvez un monótono discurso de lo que es correcto hacer y lo que no. U otra cosa.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Que soy un niño berrinchudo? -hablo finalmente con voz lastimada. Algo en su interior se había roto y palpitaba por salir de allí aunque fuera en trozos.

-Te equivocas. Dije que eres un joven de veinte años que aún se comporta como un niño quejoso –explicó la joven serenamente- y cobarde.

El mutante saltó sobre ella de repente, recostándola. Atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

-Explícate -exigió feroz. En la pieza en penumbras sus colmillos resplandecieron acentuando una mirada encendida. Estaba enojado y dolido.

Sin embargo Raven lejos de sentirse asustada por el repentino cambio de la situación, se veía segura. Cómoda bajo el cuerpo de su compañero. Pasó sus manos por el rostro del joven, acariciando sus facciones que de a poco se relajaron.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el muchacho apoyando su frente contra la de ella- aun no logro controlar mis instintos.

La pálida joven respondió dejando un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Sorprendiendo en sobremanera al mutante encima suyo.

-Somos adultos Chico Bestia, es hora de madurar para ambos. Deja ya de tonterías tales como irrumpir en mi pieza cada noche solo para verme dormir y yo dejare observarte cuando entrenas -sus blancas y suaves manos bajaron hasta tocar los bien trabajados pectorales de joven, logrando un gruñido de placer- de lo contrario esta ansiedad, este deseo que ambos sentimos nos volverá locos.

-Espera un momento, yo te gusto -tartamudeó sorprendido analizando las palabras de la joven- y además tu sabias que yo…te acosaba todas las noches…y tu…

-Soy una chica lista ¿no lo crees?-Rachel sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos juguetonamente- ¿que harás al respecto niño berrinchudo?

-Ho ya verás –Chico Bestia metió sus manos por debajo del corto vestido de seda que la chica llevaba por camisón y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- para lo sepas, una parte de mi sabía que me desnudabas con la mirada en el gimnasio.

Rachel intentaba no reír pero las manos escurridizas sobre su vientre le estaban dificultando las cosas. Verdaderamente no supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero cuando las cosquillas se acabaron ya no tenía puesta ni su querido pijama ni sus bragas. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos asustada.

-De lo que uno se pierde con ese camisón -masculló él con voz ronca devorándola con la mirada. Acariciando sin pudor las blancas piernas desnudas.

Raven colocó sus manos sobre sus pechos de alguna manera protegiéndolos de la insaciable mirada del chico encima de ella. Le hubiera propinado un buen golpe al idiota de color verde por tanta irreverencia de no ser que este anticipando lo que se venía, sujetó sus muñecas y las elevó por sobre su cabeza.

-Rae-rae sigue tus propios consejos…no seas cobarde-

-¿Te parezco intimidada?-sonrió lascivamente, sorprendiéndolo- si todavía no has sido capaz de besarme.

¡Lo había olvidado! La soltó de golpe, afirmándose con un codo sobre el colchón. Acercó nervioso su rostro y con un cuidado, no muy digno de alguien que ya había desnudado a la joven en cuestión, la besó.

Un roce de labios tímido que de a poco fue tornándose más y más apasionado. Una batalla entre sus lenguas ansiosas por explorar todo y el aire que exigían sus pulmones.

El beso disparó un dolor exquisito en su entrepierna, y mientras ambas lenguas bailaban la sensatez se perdía de a poco en sus mentes.

Chico Bestia lo quería todo de una vez, besaba a la joven mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos endurecidos. Quería escuchar más alto los gemidos de su chica, aparto su boca de la de ella y comenzó a lamer su blanco y exquisito cuello. Su deseo se hizo realidad, Rachel jadeaba cada vez más alto con su cuerpo tembloroso contra el suyo, ahogando gritos cada vez que él dejaba pequeñas marcas por la piel deliciosa de su cuello. Marcas que seguramente lo meterían en serios problemas al día siguiente.

Pero lo importante es que ella estaba allí toda para él, aferrándose a su cuerpo arqueando su espada con cada caricia suya, presionado su feminidad contra su erecto miembro. Tanto tiempo. Demasiada espera.

-Rachel -murmuro entrecortado. Obligando a su cuerpo a contenerse un poco- puedo detenerme si quieres.

Un dolor en su entrepierna y el deseo de poder estar dentro de ella lo asaltaban constantemente. Pero tenía que tener su aprobación ante todo, de lo contrario mañana alguno de los dos se enfadaría con el otro, habría un Robin obligándolos a arreglar las cosas y una Starfire cantando una canción tamaraniana de reconciliación para ambos. Tenía que estar seguro…Y tenía que ser ya porque luego frenar sus instintos sería imposible.

La muchacha en sus brazos escondió su rostro unos segundos tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-Dijiste que si te escuchaba sin interrumpir, podía hacer lo que yo quisiera -murmuró contra su boca, enredando sus piernas en sus caderas- yo te quiero a ti Garfield.

\- ¿A mí?-pregunto con una sonrisa moviéndose contra ella sintiendo su humedad- ¿podrías ser mas especifica?

-Te quiero…-gimió- a ti…

-¿Si? -insistió deslizando sus dedos por la entrepierna húmeda de la joven trazando pequeños círculos en su interior- vamos Raven tu puedes.

La joven no podía formular palabras, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de los impertinentes dedos. Su mente, su cordura se nublaban. Su interior temblaba al ritmo. Entraban, salian. Cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más rápido.

-…Quiero…-

-¿Si?-pregunto una vez más. Apretando con su pulgar el clítoris de la muchacha inquieta bajo suyo.

-¡Joder Garfield te quiero dentro de mí!-gritó.

Chico Bestia sacó sus dedos de ella y la penetró con brusquedad. Ahogando un grito de dolor con su boca. Por un momento todo se envolvió en silencio. Su implacable sentido del olfato pudo distinguir el olor de la sangre entre las sabanas. Alargó el beso introduciendo su lengua y luego se permitió respirar.

-Lo lamento…-se disculpó. Perder juntos su virginidad sería un tanto más doloroso para uno que para otro. La joven en respuesta escondió su rostro bajo su mentón, respirando entrecortada contra su cuello.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente. Acostumbrándose a esa nueva sensación de estar en ella, trasformando con cada embestida el dolor de la joven en delicioso placer. Cada vez con más prisa. La pieza volvió a llenarse de salvajes gemidos y gruñidos.

Más y más rápido, aferrados uno al otro a un ritmo despiadado sus cuerpos bañados en sudor se tensaron. Una embestida, otra hasta el fondo y…el mundo a su alrededor desapareció. Solo existían ellos. Solo sensación indescriptible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sonrió en la oscuridad y se liberó de las sabanas de una patada. Al parecer esa noche no podría dormir, no al menos en su cuarto y solo.

Chico Bestia saltó de su litera y salió al pasillo, dispuesto a entrar al cuarto de Raven como todas las noches desde hacía un par de semanas atrás. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa lujuriosa. Sin embargo antes de ingresar escuchó un par de pasos dirigirse hacia él.

-Chico Bestia que bueno encontrarte -saludó Robin cargando un pesado papeleo- quería hablar contigo. Pero primero…¿qué haces sin camisa y sin pantalones en el pasillo altas horas de la noche?

-E-esa es una buena pregunta…-vaciló rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza- yo estaba buscando mis pantalones, creo que sedita los escondió en el living o en algún lugar que no es el cuarto de…nadie.

El chico maravilla se le quedó mirando pensativo, pero sus brazos no soportarían más así que le restó importancia al asunto.

-Solo quería felicitarte, últimamente has estado trabajando a un cien por ciento. Contrarrestado tu mala conducta de hace tiempo atrás. Buen trabajo-Robin sonrió y siguió avanzando en dirección a su propio cuarto- me alegra saber que has madurado aunque sea un poco. Sigue asi.

-Se lo debo a Raven y sus consejos -murmuro sonrojado el mutante verde mirando como su amigo se alejaba por el pasillo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **¡Al fin! ¡Mi primer lemon! ¡Viva yo!**

 **Sé que no es un trabajo sobresaliente, ni mucho menos está del todo bien la trama o el escrito, es mas…tengo una lista mental de todos los errores…**

 **Lo he publicado finalmente y con eso se empieza ¿verdad? A lo mejor el siguiente sea un poco más…mas…bueno ya saben XD y quede mejor.**

 **Gracias por pasarse y leer.**

 **Connor Kurasay.**


	2. Nudos

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 _Rated: M._

" **Nudos"**

-Vaya que amargada eres –pensó en voz alta Chico Bestia, al acto se dio cuenta de su terrible error y tapó su boca con ambas manos.

Sus compañeros que hasta ese momento tomaban su desayuno y leían el correo del día con entusiasmo juvenil, se quedaron en completo silencio observándolos, observando su desesperación.

Por costumbre solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que su compañera empática lo lanzara por la ventana hacia el mar. Esperó, esperó apretando los dientes.

-Está bien, iré -murmuró Raven sorbiendo un poco de su té, sorprendiendo a todos los titanes. Y en sobremanera a chico bestia- iré a la fiesta de los titanes del este. De todas maneras seria de mala educación menospreciar la invitación de Abeja.

Más silencio. ¿En verdad Raven había aceptado ir a una fiesta serenamente? ¿Luego de ser llamada amargada por su compañero de color verde? ¿Y sin lanzarlo a otra dimensión, ni contestarle sarcásticamente?

-Me alegra escuchar eso -Robin fue el primero en hablar- les daré aviso entonces a nuestros anfitriones, estarán a gusto sabiendo que todo mi equipo irá.

-¡Estupendo! Amiga buscaremos un atuendo mañana mismo en el centro comercial -se entusiasmó la pelirroja saltado alrededor mientras que la joven solo se encogió de hombros y terminó su desayuno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Rae abre –susurró Chico Bestia contra su puerta. A esa hora todos estarían durmiendo, y el necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente. Algo le decía que la naturalidad en la que ignoró su comentario esa mañana era fingido- vamos sé que estas allí…

Tamborileó sus dedos contra la puerta un par de veces más y cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido finalmente pudo verla salir de allí.

-Chico Bestia -suspiró somnolienta y lo invitó a entrar. Estaba vistiendo una remera holgada que el chico había olvidado allí una noche. La prenda apenas le cubría el cuerpo- ¿porque simplemente no pasaste por debajo de la puerta? eso haces siempre.

No parecía molesta, más bien adormilada. Eso le dio suficiente valentía como para poder hablar claramente.

-Pensé que estarías enfadada. Por lo que dije, realmente lo siento –se disculpó sentándose en el borde de la cama- sabes que no pienso eso de ti, fui un tonto.

Rachel se permitió una suave sonrisa, se acercó él y lo empujo suavemente hacia atrás recostándolo, quedando encima.

-Está bien -dijo con simpleza- tenía ganas de lanzarte por la ventana en ese momento, pero me contuve.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó aliviado. Sintiendo suaves manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Por dos simples razones. Uno lanzarte hubiera sido tan inmaduro de mi parte -susurró la joven tomando sus brazos y elevándolos arriba de su cabeza- además tu nunca aprendes…

-Yo nunca aprendo –repitió hipnotizado. Recibiendo un beso suave y lleno de deseo.

Sin embargo no duró mucho, la muchacha encima de él se apartó de repente dejándolo con ganas de más. Trató de incorporarse buscando sus labios nuevamente, pero no pudo. Algo le impedía moverse. Abrió los ojos asustado y un torrente de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta el porqué.

Estaba atado a la cama.

-Razón numero dos -habló Raven con malicia disfrutando su desesperación quitándose lentamente la única prenda que vestía- descubrí que hay otras maneras de castigarte.

¡Había sido una trampa! Y había caído tan fácilmente… El nudo estaba hecho con las sabanas de la cama. Que astuta, aprovechó la oportunidad se maniatarlo durante el beso. Movió sus muñecas intentando zafarse.

-Ho no, no lo harás –rápidamente Rachel se estiró por encima de él, apretando más el nudo. Chico Bestia tenía una vista panorámica de sus enormes senos justo frente de su nariz y no podía siquiera tocarlos- muy bien así no te escaparas.

-M-muy graciosa Rachel -tartamudeó inquieto. Sus sentidos estaba alertas y su cuerpo tembloroso- está-to no es muy maduro de tu parte. Que harás ahora ¿amordazarme?

-Esa es una buena idea -dijo en voz baja su chica trazando círculos alrededor de su ombligo con sus dedos. Chico bestia palideció-pero quiero verte suplicar un poco.

La mitad demonio movió sus caderas, escuchando un gruñido y sintiendo una erección crecer entre sus piernas. Dejó de dibujar sobre el bien trabajado cuerpo de su amante, y verlo estremecerse bajo su toque. Decidió jugar un poco más.

Tocó la boca del muchacho con su dedo índice y luego dejo un casto beso sobre ellos. Tocó su cuello dejo otro beso más y un mordisco. Fue bajando más y más. El mismo juego una caricia y un húmedo beso. Más y más abajo.

El mutante con cada toque se retorcía. Quería liberarse, poder tomar el cuerpo de la chica como tantas noches atrás. Pero sus manos atadas no le permitían ni siquiera tocarla. ¿Transformase en algún animal y romper las sabanas que lo reprimían? Le era imposible, no podía concentrarse con esa lengua libidinosa saboreando su piel lentamente.

-No por favor –suplico cuando sintió que su bóxer le era arrebatado y que un dedo índice se posaba sobre su sexo- es mala idea créeme.

-Que amargado eres –escucho decir en tono de burla. Ella no le haría caso.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una mano impetuosa tomó su miembro. Subiendo y bajando. Arriba, abajo lentamente. Le costaba respirar, y en verdad le hacía difícil pensar claro. Entre inquieto por liberarse y la Rachel apretando más. El mundo perdía claridad, no podía estar más excitado.

-Maldición… –masculló cuando sintió que ya no eran manos los que lo acariciaban sino nada menos que una lengua. Muy mala idea muy mala. Muy…mucho…demasiado. No podría soportar más.

-Rachel ya basta –gruñó nervioso- para de una vez, o me voy a venir en tu boca.

Por un instante se detuvo. Dejo de lamer como si caramelo se tratara, y Chico Bestia suspiro aliviado. Ilusamente creyó que todo terminaría allí, sus muñecas estaban adoloridas y el ritmo cardiaco a mil por hora. No poder tocarla, ni corresponder las caricias. Rachel ya lo había hecho sufrir demasiado. Pero creer que la tortura había terminado era solo eso, una ilusión.

Rachel lo introdujo hasta lo más profundo de su boca y envolvió su lengua en él. Sin más, no pudo contenerse y se vino en ella. Su mundo, su visión, su todo se nublo por deliciosos largos segundos.

Cuando los efectos del llegar al clímax se desvanecieron y cordura volvió. Se alegró de tener las manos libres y a Raven a su lado.

-Rachel…-llamó nervioso, no sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que le hacían algo como eso.

-Cállate, aún estoy enojada –le respondió la chica recostándose sobre su pecho- no me gusta que me llames amargada y lo sabes.

-Aprendí mi lección. Acepta mis disculpas de una vez –pidió jugando con su violáceo cabello, sin poder contener su buen humor- tú me perdonas y te puedes quedar con mi remera.

-No me parece un trato justo.

-¿Rae que más quieres de mi? -pregunto con fingido dramatismo- me acabas de hacer de todo, tú...tú ¡me violaste!

Comenzaron a reírse. No había otra definición para eso.

-Está bien te perdono pero con una condición.

-Si implica volver a atarme –titubeó Chico Bestia envolviendo su desnudez con sus fuertes brazos- estoy contigo.

-Algo parecido…¿serias mi pareja en la fiesta de los titanes del este?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **¡Actualice! Bien por mí. No se ilusionen es porque mis vacaciones se terminan hoy y tardaré en subir el cap que sigue ¬¬**

 **Gracias por sus reviews. La verdad me sorprendió que les gustara, así que en recompensa los sorprendo ahora yo. Descuiden si piensan que Chico Bestia fue de alguna manera violado por Raven, les aseguro que se lo pasó bien.**

 **Por cierto creo que deberían saber que este fic será corto. Sumen dos más dos y tendrán el número de capítulos totales.**

 **Sin más que agradecer su lectura.**

 **Connor Kurasay.**


	3. La mejor parte

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

" _ **La mejor parte"**_

Escuchó el golpeteo en su puerta de nuevo y se revolvió en su litera tapándose la cara con la almohada. De seguro era Robin con su entrenamiento mañanero obligatorio, o sea….no abriría. Prefería seguir dormitando, persiguiendo su sueño con Raven, de esos donde despertaba agitado y su calor corporal no desaparecía sino después de un largo rato bajo la regadera con agua fría. Y después la incómoda sensación que tenía a la hora del desayuno al no poder mirar a su compañera sin que los recuerdos de aquellos fantasías aparecieran cada instante en su cabeza.

El golpeteo de nuevo. Joder…el sueño ya se había ido. Y para peor lo habían despertado en la mejor parte del mismo, no podría volver a dormir tranquilo y todo por culpa de su maniaco líder. Pero a su parecer si alguien tenía la culpa de que el pelopincho fuera tan molesto ese era Batman ¿no decían que siempre tenían que culpar al padre de la criatura?

-Batman has creado un monstruo –acomodó sus boxers. Miró alrededor en busca de algo de ropa, pero se dio por vencido y caminó hasta la puerta- Robin podemos cancelar el entrenamiento de hoy…¿Rae? ¿Qué haces…?

No pudo continuar porque la recién llegada lo empujó e ingresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Eso era realmente extraño.

-Buen día bestita –saludó Raven quitándose la capucha y sonriendo.

Muy bien, eso era súper realmente extraño.

-Emm hola. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿pasó algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza sin que el buen humor desapareciera de su rostro y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él.

-En realidad me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos pasar tiempo de caridad juntos -sus ojos buscaron los suyos con determinación y por un momento a Chico Bestia le pareció reconocer a alguien en ese brillo- sin que Cyborg nos interrumpa como lo hace siempre.

-En realidad yo creo que eso es divertido a veces -mintió retrocediendo. "¡Batman envía a Robin cuanto antes!" la situación le daba mala espina, aquella chica no era Raven. Su compañera no lo acorralaría, no se quitaría su capa frente a él, no se desabrocharía el cinturón y lo arrojaría lejos.

-Cuidado –la escuchó susurrar. Luego sintió un punzante dolor detrás de su cabeza y el vértigo de caer de espaldas sobre su litera. Había retrocedido demasiado.

Intentó incorporarse rápidamente pero la chica ya se encontraba sobre él en una comprometedora posición sobre el colchón.

-¿Sabías que mis poderes me permiten ver lo que sueñas? –masculló mientras agarraba su barbilla delicadamente para hablar contra sus labios- ¿qué soñaste hoy Chico Bestia?

El cuerpo del muchacho reaccionó al instante, el ritmo de su corazón comenzó a ir en aumento, al igual que su calor corporal. Apretó los dientes. Lo que había soñado no se lo podría decir, aquello no tenía palabras.

-¿No me lo dirás?

Nervioso desvió la mirada en busca de alguna salida.

-Entonces…te ayudare a recordar –susurró Raven sonriendo con gesto travieso tirando suavemente de su cabello- en tu sueño tú estabas aquí, yo estaba aquí, ninguno de los dos tenia ropa…

Tomando sus manos entre las suyas invitó al muchacho a desabrochar su leotardo. Por ese instante el muchacho palideció, no por miedo, sino porque estaba sorprendido de querer hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía resistirse cuando el cuerpo curvilíneo de su compañera estaba sobre el suyo como si fuera deliciosa fruta al alcance de la mano? Solo tenía que dejarse llevar….tiró del cierre. Lentamente se deshicieron de la prenda, quedando ambos en ropa interior.

Raven comenzó a besarlo antes de que el comenzara a hablar o arrepentirse. Tenía que hacerlo olvidar de esos pensamientos que seguramente ya circulaban en aquella cabeza hueca haciéndolo dudar demasiado. Recostados sobre la cama, ya podía sentir la erección del muchacho por debajo de aquel boxers y sus manos recorrer su espalda ansioso por desabrochar su corpiño. Sin embargo el movimiento se detuvo y con agilidad Chico Bestia giró sobre la cama colocándose esta vez sobre ella.

-¿Sabes que más hay en mis sueños? –preguntó el mutante con tono serio. Tomándola desprevenida- en ellos estas tú, tan fácil y sedienta de sexo como yo. Pero son solo sueños, en la realidad tengo a la verdadera Raven para mi solito. A la terca, malhumorada y aveses fría mujer que amo.

La figura de la joven frente suyo comenzó a desvanecerse de a poco, al igual que todo a su alrededor en un torbellino caótico de pensamientos e imágenes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Despertó agitado.

Solo había sido un sueño, uno de esos que hacía mucho ya no tenía. Chico bestia se desperezó con cuidado de no despertar a la chica que dormitaba a su lado, pero Raven tan perceptiva como siempre abrió los ojos con solo sentir el movimiento de las sabanas.

-Mmmm buen día –saludó la mitad demonio acurrucándose contra su pecho.

-Hola nena -Chico Bestia acarició la espalda de la joven- ….tuve un sueño raro

-¿De nuevo el tofú parlante?

-Nop. Esta vez tú estabas allí, yo estaba allí, ninguno de los dos tenía ropa….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Connor Kurasay.**


	4. Amanecer

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 _ **Travesuras nocturnas**_

 _ **Capítulo final: amanecer.**_

-¡Canta conmigo Rae! Si tienes problemas los tienes que llamar… ¡Titanes! En un instante ellos acudirán… ¡Titanes! Y no me acuerdo como seguía la canción…. ¡Titanes!

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y siguió arrastrando a Chico Bestia por las escaleras. Él era más pesado de lo que realmente parecía, más ruidoso también, pero no podía quejarse esa noche se había portado bien, casi del todo bien.

Acababan de regresar de la fiesta de los titanes del Este, fue una velada realmente hermosa de la que Abeja podría presumir siempre que pudiera. Música, comida, brindis, Ella había llegado con el mutante de pareja. Nadie los perdió de vista entre sorprendidos y socarrones, inclusive Acualand había dicho incrédulo:

- _No me lo creo._

A lo que Chico Bestia respondió con un:

-¡ _En tu cara viejo_!

Hablaron con los demás, bailaron, se reencontraron con los titanes honorarios. Todo iba bien hasta que por alguna razón lo había perdido de vista aquella noche y cuando lo volvió a encontrar estaba en ese estado…

-¡Auch! –se quejó el chico con su cara estrellándose contra el piso. Raven sin querer lo había dejado caer- oye Rae…no sooooy el chico más lissto del mundo pero ¿no podrías usar tu magia para llegar al sofá más rápido?

-Solo si prometes que te quedaras quieto un momento, no soy muy buena teletrasportando borrachos.

-Ho vamos ¿sigues enojada? Para que lo sepas fue culpa del chico cara de pescado.

Una portal oscuro se abrió de la nada luego de Rachel recitara su hechizo y en unos segundos el muchacho ya estaba desparramado sobre el sofá. Ante sus ojos el mundo se veía borroso giraba y giraba, tardó en enfocar a Raven de brazos cruzados observándolo fijamente. Turbado, casi avergonzado por el hecho de encontrarse en ese estado y ella tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias quiso arreglar la situación.

-Me encanta tu vestido nena –dijo jalando de ella, sentándola en su regazo- pero tu vestido se vería mejor tirado por allí, muy lejos…

Raven apenas podía distinguir el rostro del muchacho debido a la oscuridad del lugar, pero no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar la expresión lujuriosa en su cara, ni sentir sus manos torpes acariciar sus caderas o su trasero. Sinceramente no tenía que tener súper poderes empáticos para adivinar lo que Chico Bestia quería en ese momento, por eso antes de que ella también cayera en la tentación decidió detenerlo.

-No tendré sexo con un borracho.

-¡¿Queee?! ¿Pero porque? –protestó su acompañante- lo mismo dijiste sobre tener sexo en el auto T y al final terminamos haciéndolo… ¡fue divertido! Todavía recuerdo tus gemidos y la alarma del vehículo.

-Ni lo menciones, que no puedo mirar a los ojos a Cy sin recordar –el rostro e la empática se acaloró- por azar, si se enterara jamás te lo perdonaría…

-Y hablando de cosas imperdonables que podemos hacer juntos -Chico Bestia besó su blanca espalda descubierta por el vestido y sus manos encontraron los pechos de la muchacha agiles e impertinentes como siempre.

El cuerpo de Raven cedía siempre ante el chico, cada roce, cada beso detonaban esa necesidad siempre presente avivada constantemente. Sin darse cuenta del cómo su mente ya viajaba a través de esas manos ajenas recorriendo su cuerpo con destreza bajando lentamente hacia su cintura, sus caderas y empujando su trasero en contra de él.

Con la sangre y el pulso cardiaco acelerándose, la mente del muchacho se propuso buscar en la oscuridad el cierre del vestido de Rachel para poder quitárselo de una buena vez. Al parecer era una misión imposible, imposible y a la vez interrumpida por la misma joven- si no me deshago de tu ropa Rae…empezare a cantar de nuevo.

Rachel se puso de pie y le tapó la boca con ambas manos

\- Cyborg, Star y Robin podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y podrían vernos, enterarse de lo nuestro. Tengo que dejarte en tu cuarto a sano y salvo para no levantar sospechas.

Chico bestia protesto pero lo que dijo se oyó como sonidos ahogados. Si no estuviese tan perdido por culpa de la bebida seguramente se le habría ocurrido alguna buena estrategia para hacer que ella cediera. Pensándolo bien ¿porque había bebido tanto? Si la fiesta estaba muy buena, la comida de lo mejor, había ido con Raven. ¿Que pudo haber salido mal? Ya lo recordaba…fue Acualand y su estúpido comentario.

" _Ella viene contigo, pero solo como amigos ¿verdad?"_

Y él estaba a punto de retrucarle con toda la verdad, la verdad de que hacía meses él y Raven eran más que amigos, eran amantes. Que desde hacía mucho tiempo ella le había permitido conocer cada centímetro de ella misma solo a él y únicamente a él. Que siendo de color verde, un inmaduro e idiota como todos le decían dormía cada noche abrazado a la chica más sensual de todo el jodido mundo. La misma que susurraba al oído "te amo" para luego darle un beso sonreír tímidamente.

Pero no podía. Eso era un secreto y fue entonces que le dio la espalda Acualand y se sentó en la barra de bebidas, por alguna razón cuando se dio cuenta ya llevaba diez latas vacías de cerveza con su cita enfadada por su estado pidiéndole regresar a la torre.

-Despierta –lo sacudió sacándolo del recuerdo la chica a punto de abrir otro portal directo a su cuarto.

-Descuida, dormiré aquí –la detuvo triste quitándose la chaqueta y convirtiéndola en una especie de almohada donde apoyar su confundida cabeza- perdón por echar a perder la cita de hoy o lo que sea que haya sido. Buenas noches.

Obviamente eso no paso de desapercibido por la hechicera que se sentó a su lado, sintiendo en el pecho la misma desazón que el chico cargaba consigo pero sin saber a qué se debía.

-Sea lo que sea puedes decirme –pidió tomando su mano preocupada.

-Oye…Rae. Tu…¿te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Porque lo nuestro tiene que ser un secreto? –pregunto el muchacho sin mirarla. Como un hubo respuesta inmediata se recostó cansado y herido.

Raven por su parte permaneció en silencio analizando la pregunta ¿Por qué tenía que ser un secreto? Bueno al principio para no tener que soportar a Robin y sus sermones de como eso podría afectar al equipo, para no tener que escuchar las canciones tamaranianas de Star que de seguro planearía hasta su boda y para salvar a Chico Bestia la una buena paliza de Cyborg al percatarse de quienes responsables de sonar la alarma de su preciado coche a media noche en situaciones comprometedoras.

Y eso solo era el principio. Pero, y qué si eso sucedía. Sucedería tarde o temprano, además no enfrentaría aquello sola, estaría Chico Bestia siempre con ella. Pensándolo mejor ¿porque esperar?

Se acercó al mutante para darle su respuesta, pero este dormía. Se le ocurrió una idea y una solución a la vez, se quitó los tacos, soltó su cabello y se recostó junto a él aferrándose en un abrazo perfecto, antes de cerrar sus ojos le susurró un "te amo" como siempre lo hacía y buscó el sueño.

En un par de horas los demás Titanes regresarían de la fiesta, los encontrarían durmiendo juntos y harían muchas preguntas, cantarían canciones y Gar correría con resaca y todo lejos del alcance de Cyborg. Todos se enterarían, todos sabrían lo suyo de una buena vez.

No podía esperar a que llegara el amanecer.

 **Fin**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

¡Capítulo final! Jeje ¿no se lo esperaban verdad?

Como siempre digo cuando me pongo sentimental, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Por leer y soportar el hecho de que no actualicé muy seguido (en verdad lamento haber tardado estos últimos meses) fue realmente divertido escribir lemmon y seguramente prepararé otro proyecto como este o uno aún mejor.

¡Gracias por sus follows y reviews, los quiero!

Connor Kurasay.


End file.
